Fireflies
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Really a plotless Cargan fluff story. Carlos sits on his Minnesota home's roof, waiting to watch the fireflies, when Logan decides to come and join him.


**I've been in such a Cargan mood ever sinse I started 14 Days Apart, and last night I was looking up random words to see if there were any Big Time Rush stories about them, and I was shocked when there wasn't any about fireflies! How crazy is that? So, I'm made my own.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Carlos sat on his porch roof. A warm summer breeze blew, ruffeling his hair slightly. It felt good to be back home, even if it was only for a week. All Over Again had just come out, so GustavoGriffin let Big Time Rush take a break for a week. They got on the first plane back to Minnesota, him, James, and Logan wanting to see their families.

Carlos' phone viberated in his gym short pocket. He pulled it out, and saw it was Logan calling. "Hey Logan." He answered.

_"Can I come over for a little while?"_ Logan asked.

"Sure, is everything alright?" Carlos asked, panic stirring in his stomach.

_"Yeah, everything's great. Mom just had to go back to the office for a little while. I decided to use the free time with my boyfriend."_

"Oh, well in that case head on over. I'm sitting on the roof outside my room."

_"Haha, it's been so long since you've said that. I'll be there in like 30 seconds."_

"We're you already on you're way over?" Carlos asked, a smile spreading on his face.

"Maybe!" A voice called from below him.

Carlos shimmed closer, but not too close, to the edge. Logan was standing there with his phone still pressed to his ear. "I can see you! Hang up your phone!" Carlos called down. Logan hung up and stuck his phone in the pocket of his jeans. "Now get up here!" Logan sent up a thumbs-up before running up the porch steps and out of Carlos sight.

Carlos soon heard his bedroom door opening and saw Logan crawling through the window. "Hey." Logan said, his signature half smile on his face.

"Hey hot stuff." Carlos said back, his smile widening.

"Yeah yeah." Logan laughed, sitting down next to Carlos. "Whatcha doing out here?"

Carlos shrugged. "I dunno. Enjoying the fimilair view, watching the sunset, waiting for the fireflies."

Logan's eyes widened. "Dude! I totally forgot about fireflies. Now I'm even more glad I can over, I probably wouldn't have seen any."

Carlos smiled and laid his head on Logan's shoulder. He felt Logan chuckle slightly and put his arm around Carlos' shoulders.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Carlos spoke up. "Do you think it be like this if we never went to Hollywood?"

Logan didn't move or say anything for a few seconds, before Carlos felt him sigh. "I honestly can not tell you what I think. Going to Hollywood, doing all of this, it's so bizarre I can't think of anything else happening."

Carlos nodded, The fabric of Logan's shirt rubbing against his cheek. Logan shifted so he was laying on his back, Carlos' head moving from his shoulder to his chest. "I'm glad it did though." Logan said.

Carlos nodded again, not finding any words to say. The silence fell over them again, Carlos listening to Logan's gentle breathing.

When the last of the sun rays fell behind the horizon, Carlos leaned into Logan more, the warm air chilling slightly. Logan pulled him close, wrapping both arms around the smaller boy.

"Hey, look." Logan said after a couple more minutes. He gently pushed Carlos a little, the Latino moving to a sitting position. Logan soon followed, both watching as little yellow lights lit up Carlos' back yard at random times.

Soon, more and more lights would appear, the yard glowing in the small yellow lights.

Carlos sighed, leaning against Logan again. Logan laid his head against Carlos', re-wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "I'm really glad I have you, Logie." Carlos said.

Logan lifted his head off of Carlos', looking down at the smaller boy. Carlos lifted his head up also and looked up at Logan. "I'm glad I have you too, Carlitos." Logan whispered, the light air brushing against Carlos' face, the smell of peppermint toothpast making Carlos scrunch up his nose. Logan chuckled slightly, kissing Carlos' forehead, soon following by kissing his nose, and finally his lips.

It was just a small kiss with a large spark behind it. They sat like that, just kissing soft and sweet.

When Logan suddenly jumped and pulled away, Carlos shot him a puzzeled look. Logan brought his hand up to his own face, a little bug crawling across it. The bug turned and looked at Carlos, suddenly turning bright yellow before flying away.

Logan scoffed. "Mood killer!" He called after the bug.

Carlos chuckled and grabbed Logan's hand, which had fallen to his lap. "Come on, let's go back inside where no bugs can kill the mood."

Logan smiled at him, quickly pecking him on the check before crawling back up to the window, Carlos following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ack, that was nothing but fluff. I kept looking for a plot, but I can't see one past the FLUFF THAT ATTACKED! I planned a plot, but I like this more. Sorry if it's kinda crappy, I wrote it in a half an hour, and my computer doesn't have spell check.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Review.**

**-Saun**


End file.
